


'That Night'

by LightSnow_chan



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon Related, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-07-18 05:59:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16112291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightSnow_chan/pseuds/LightSnow_chan
Summary: One fateful day, Baekhyun wakes up with Minseok in his bed.Feelings will be revealed, and the members are not of any help.





	1. That Morning

Byun Baekhyun never felt so warm before.

Except that time when he actually tried to dip his hand into the boiling water once. That was the day he swore that he would never take advice from Kyungsoo again.

So as he cuddled with the warmth, tucked under the embrace of it, he started to slowly flutter his crusty eyes and welcome the new and bright day with a beam. Adjusting himself a bit upwards, he moved a toe and in his faint surprise, it touched something... foreign like...

Unable to fully open his heavy eyes, Baekhyun unwrapped himself from the cocoon and lifted his arm, which had been stuck from the weight of somebody…

"Wait." With a sudden jolt of energy, he snapped his eyes open and saw a very familiar face. His mouth worked faster than light.

Baekhyun's unflattering girly screech was enough to be heard from the moon. With that, almost everyone in the building thought that something caught fire, especially the other EXO members in the neighboring rooms.

The loud kid stood on his bed, eyes widened in horror as he tried to cover his remaining dignity. The other person that was beside him a while ago sat upright, his shirt unbuttoned halfway. He blinked his sharp eyes slowly, as his dark hair hung like vines all over his eyes. He turned to the frightened Baek, as realization came into him like a tidal wave.

Minseok's unflattering girly screech was enough to be heard from the sun.

Under a minute, Suho and the others came barging into Baekhyun's unlocked room.

"What happened?!" The leader had his eyes narrowed in worry, the others behind him wearing the same expression.

As the scene unfolded itself between EXO, it was Jongdae who bravely stepped forward and tapped Minseok's shoulders, while his eyes focused on Baekhyun.

"You guys had fun last night?" His teasing smirk was enough to pierce through the souls of the two, as all eyes fell on Chen. Most especially that one pair of cat eyes that threatened to strangle Chen right there.

As the air of awkwardness came lingering after Chen's remark, Xiumin exhaled audibly, flipping his legs off of the bed, looking away from anyone. Baekhyun turned away as Minseok stood, his shoulders visibly tensed. Chanyeol and D.O. looked at each other and suppressed a giggle.

"Umin hyung is perfectly dressed, Baek." Jongdae obviously looked like he was having the best time of his life, as the boy addressed pouted and rolled his eyes here and there.

"Yeah, unlike you, hyung." Sehun chimed from behind, which earned a snarl from Suho and Kyungsoo, and a smile from Kai and Chanyeol. The maknae quickly retreated and shrunk down at the back.

"Minseok-hyung, Baekhyun, let's talk about this after-"

"There's _nothing_ to talk about."

Everyone in the room straightened up after the rather ominous and dark declaration of the eldest in the room.

Minseok sharply glared at Suho and the others, literally freezing them under his chilling gaze. It had been a long time since they last experienced this power and some of them even had a nightmare; mostly Baekhyun because it was his fault.

No one dared to move a muscle until Xiumin walked towards the door, his brothers promptly made a curtain to let him pass peacefully, without them getting an arm dislocated. Even Kyungsoo seemed tensed, just like them.

As soon as they were sure Minseok was out of earshot, they quickly entered the room and shut the door closed. They gathered around Jongdae and looked at the standing cocoon before them.

"I feel miserable." Baekhyun whined, sniffing.

"Seriously, what happened to you two?" Junmyeon looked genuinely concerned. "Or..." He turned to Jongin and back at the cocoon. "... _did_ you...?"

Everyone anticipated Baekhyun's answer, but instead, they received a meek whimper.

Chanyeol shook his head, smirking, "We won't get anything from him at this rate."

"Yeah. Let's give him a break." Kai nodded once, tilting his neck a bit.

Suho curved the side of his lips sighing in resolve. "Alright. Pull yourself together and clear this out."

"Also, wear something." Suho elbowed Sehun. Suho, Chen, Chanyeol, Kai, Lay and Sehun orderly and silently went out of the room. They had their eyes on the cocoon they called Baekhyun, their minds wondering the mental state of their brothers.

"Lay-hyung?" Everyone paused in front of the door after Chanyeol. "How long have you been here?" His eyes widened.

Yixing drowzily turned to Chanyeol. "Huh?" Lay blinked in confusion. "Been here since the screaming. Why?"

"Ah." Chanyeol chuckled. "Nothing." He then smiled knowingly, his dimples showing.

"What about D.O.-hyung?" Sehun looked around and found no sign of the aforementioned.

"He followed Umin-hyung." Lay pointed at the dark and eerie hallways.

The rest simultaneously looked at the direction, eyes glinting with curiosity. Another morning for EXO, and it was as normal as ever. 

 

* * *

 

Kyungsoo silently followed Minseok's heavy footsteps, his eyes focused at the back of his hyung. He was completely unaware of D.O., as his hand went holding his head and then put down. The movement had a distinct pattern, as if following a rhythm, as Kyungsoo observed.

However, that was normal for Minseok. What worried D.O. was Xiumin's limping walk. It prompted him to faithfully follow, eyeing him.

Finally, Xiumin took a halt and opened his room's door. Before he could completely close it though, Kyungsoo stepped forward, surprising the heck out of Minseok. He jumped slightly and when he realized it was just D.O., he quickly shut the door with a blank, unamused look.

"Hyung, wait!" Kyungsoo slammed his tiny fist against the oak door twice, until he resigned with a deep sigh. "I'm not going to nag you. I'm just going to ask you a question."

D.O. waited until Minseok's footsteps silenced. Even though his request was declined, Kyungsoo stubbornly waited, leaning against the wall beside the doorway.

"Kyungsoo, you still there?" After a deadly five minutes of silence, Xiumin finally spoke up from the room. D.O.'s eyes widened for a second and chose not to answer yet.

"I don't remember anything."

In a split-second, the door was opened and then closed, leaving a stunned Xiumin staring dumbfoundedly at his little brother.

Kyungsoo took a seat on the bedside, prompting Minseok to do the same. "Are you sure?"

Xiumin pinched the upper bridge of his nose, clenching his eyes closed for a moment of recalling. "I'm not sure... I have a terrible hangover." He cringed, biting his lip.

"I thought you had a high-alcohol tolerance?" D.O. tilted his head. "I didn't drink that much because I didn't want to deal with headaches."

Minseok huffed, scratching the back of his neck. "I have my limits too, and I believe I drank far too much." He glared at the infuriating floor.

D.O. took the moment to inspect his hyung's physical state. His eyes were the first thing he looked at; glossy, puffy, lined with dark and slightly reddish. It was an obvious sign of hangover and it was enough to indicate that Minseok had lesser time dealing with nonsense.

Tracing down his left arm, Kyungsoo noticed that his hyung hadn't took off his hold of it. Not hesitating even a bit, he swiped off Minseok's hand, which obviously took the latter in surprise.

" _Bruise_?" Kyungsoo furrowed his brows, as he raised his head, his look perfectly conveying confusion.

Xiumin looked like he was about to cry and D.O. must do something before he erupted. "Ah-wait! Uhm." Kyungsoo tried to put up an encouraging expression, attempting to divert Minseok's attention.

"This doesn't mean that you actually did it with Baekhyun but-"

"What if it _does_?" Xiumin looked pitiful. "How am I supposed to face the others? Baekhyun? _Everyone_?" He covered his face with both of his hands and in shame, he muttered, "I'm doomed."

Kyungsoo squinted. "Still there is a huge chance you didn't. I am not sure myself, but the only thing you can do to solve this is to talk to Baekhyun and try to remember stuffs.”

Minseok just groaned in response. Kyungsoo shook his head. "Minseok-hyung..." He almost sounded like a kid begging for a candy.

Receiving no response, D.O. just sighed, adjusting his position. "Do you remember what happened to your leg?"

"It's my hips, not leg and no, not even a speck."

Kyungsoo ran out of advice to say and for once he remained as speechless as a rock. For a minute, he pondered how he was surprised to the core after waking up by simultaneous screeches and unbelievable scenario. As far as he knew, Minseok wouldn't dare to sleep into another room -unless in an emergency- even so in Baekhyun's. It was far from his imagination. Although if it would be proven that they truly did, he honestly wouldn't be surprised. Those two were like night and day.

"What if we do this;" Kyungsoo blurted out suddenly, an idea brilliantly sparking. "Let's recall everything during that evening when we drank. I'm sure you can still remember that." D.O. looked at his brother earnestly, patient for an answer.

"Okay, so." Xiumin straightened up, squaring his shoulders before he got back haunching slightly.

"Last night at around nine p.m., we started to drink. You all know that I don't like the idea of drinking with many people but I didn't want to be a party pooper. So I stayed."

Kyungsoo just nodded, prompting his hyung to continue. "I took a lot, confident of my tolerance. One by one you went until it was just Chen, Baek and Lay in the table with me. Chen didn't even drink that much but he stayed because he obviously didn't trust us. He insisted on leaving last." Minseok paused for a while to look at the ceiling. "I think I'm already drunk that time because I remember feeling really dizzy.

"So Baekhyun was babbling nonsense about illuminating snowflakes and Lay got fed up and dragged him. Chen followed him and dragged me as well, and we all went to our rooms."

D.O. nodded once. "So Chen accompanied you to your room?"

"Yeah. I'm one hundred percent _sure_ about that, so I have no idea how I got into his room." Xiumin furrowed his brows, frustration obvious in his eyes.

Kyungsoo still wasn't convinced. "You didn't come out of your room, then?"

"No, because the last thing I remember was hearing Chen saying goodnight." Xiumin said firmly, clenching his fists.

D.O. furrowed his brows, tapping his chin. "How did you end up there?" He whispered to himself. If Chen was with Xiumin during that night, how could Minseok go there? Having Yixing and Jongdae in the scene would seem like they would be getting some answers soon. There was a possibility that Xiumin remembered wrongly, but still Chen stood as the witness. Perhaps, he might help trace what really happened. Kyungsoo thought deeply. Jongdae could also have trolled them and brought Minseok to Baekhyun's room…

"Will you be alright if I go now?" Kyungsoo stood up, looking at his brother.

Minseok nodded. "Where are you heading at?"

D.O. smiled a bit, his teeth showing slightly. "I'm gonna talk to Lay-hyung."

 

* * *

 

The rest of EXO members except Baekhyun, Xiumin and D.O. gathered in the main lobby, claiming their seats rather uneasily. It was like they were waiting for one of them to break the ice. Usually, it would be Baekhyun, but since he was not there, Jongdae would take over. Chen was sitting beside Suho.

The latter was wearing a rather expectant yet forced smile. His job was to keep his members' heads straight, but if his wasn't, a certain hyung would make him. But then, Xiumin needed this help. No one could keep his head straight now. Junmyeon felt so much pressure.

Jongdae cleared his throat and Suho regained five years of his life. "Don't you all think we're making such a huge fuss about this?" He asked, looking at his co-members who tried to avoid his gaze in any way possible.

"Why won't we?" Suho countered, turning to Chen with focused and serious pair of eyes. "They are our _brothers_ , of course we'd be concerned. It's been given that we are to help each other in times like this". He furrowed his brows, eyes squinted slightly.

The rest had a look of approval, but Chen had another thing in mind.

"You're right, and I know that, but this seems too..." Jongdae gestured, as he trailed off a bit.

" _Personal_ ". Yixing spoke up, nodding once.

"Yeah, and meddling like this makes them uncomfortable". Chen reasoned, looking at his brothers as if trying to convince them.

Kai sat up straight, laying his arm against the arm rest. "So what do you want us to do? Just watch them like that?" He almost looked irked, but everyone was so used to that, coming from Jongin and his strong opinions and his sharp words. Some would label him insensitive, but Jongin viewed it as honesty.

Jongdae smiled sightly, expecting that remark. "That's not what I mean, but it looks like it, doesn't it?" He turned to Kai, who just looked back with the same expression.

"Let's give them their space and not pressure. They are confused, too and we never want to be insensitive of that, do we?" Chen waited for a response, looking at each one of his brothers.

A collective nods and "Mmhm", echoed in the room, indicating that Chen's point was considered.

"We still can't leave them on their own. We have to do something." Sehun insisted, brows furrowed.

"How about this; Kyungsoo is talking to Umin-hyung, he could surely help him, right?" Suho moved from his seat a bit forward, his voice firm and loud with authority. The rest then nodded.

"We'll treat them like nothing happened so they won't feel out of place and awkward. And _please_ ," Junmyeon directed his stare at Sehun.

"... Don't make any unnecessary jokes and remarks." The youngest smiled sheepishly and nodded.

"Nah, that won't happen." Chanyeol chuckled lightly, earning a frown from Suho. He quickly replied with a cheeky smile, his mind formulating an excuse.

"What I mean is that, we can't avoid any slips. I have quite the big mouth." With his last remark, the rest turned to Chanyeol with different expressions of disgust and disbelief.

Junmyeon just shook his head and let it pass. They have a lot of time for discipline later. "Since you would obviously make this even more complicated, Chanyeol, I would like to ask-"

Chanyeol thought of all jokes and annoyance he could throw at Baekhyun; it was over nine thousand!

"-Jongdae to talk to Baekhyun about this".

The tallest member haunched and pouted. "But Chen doesn't-"

"No." Suho eyed Chanyeol, as Jongdae didn't even bat an eyelid and dashed upstairs and to Baekhyun's room.

Not a long while after, Kyungsoo emerged from the staircase. All eyes quickly drew to him, stopping him from his tracks. "Why?" D.O. looked at them, as they blinked and looked at each other.

"What did hyung say?" Junmyeon asked, a bit in rush. Kyungsoo's expression didn't even twitch, as he blinked once.

"He said nothing." He then quickly snapped his stare towards Yixing, disregarding the looks of disapproval from the others and their whines.

"Lay-hyung," Kyungsoo gestured the aforementioned to follow him, as everyone widened their eyes at Lay.

Yixing obediently followed, standing up towards D.O. As the exchange happened, the rest couldn't resist the urge to ask something, and it was Chanyeol who spoke for everyone.

Chanyeol's brows furrowed in puzzlement, as he stood up. "Why do you need Lay-hyung?"

Kyungsoo turned around, rolling his eyes before he did. "Just going to talk about something." He shoved Lay softly, directing him upstairs.

Chanyeol knew that Kyungsoo was up to something and he wouldn't let him get away with it just so easily. The rest was thinking the same, he felt that. "Does Lay-hyung know anything about what happened last night?" He smirked, albeit faintly, knowing that he pressed the right buttons.

Kyungsoo and Yixing stared at each other for a short while until the former just let out a sigh. "Yes, he does but I'm gonna need to talk to him privately. We'll discuss it afterwards."

Chanyeol's mouth formed an 'o' as he turned to the rest, who had the same reactions. "Why not now? Right here with us. We are one anyway." He crossed his arms and smirked cooly.

D.O. had to smack himself on the face.

"Let's talk about it here, Kyungsoo-jja" Lay said softly, having a gentle look on his face.

Having claimed the victory, Chanyeol sat back with his legs and arms crossed, a smug look on his face.

Everyone wanted to hear another part of the tale, and the silent Yixing seemed to know more than a lot.

As Kyungsoo and Yixing took their seats, all eyes followed their movement, making D.O. huff.

"You can start talking now, Yixing." Suho said, earning a narrowed pair of eyes from D.O..

Kyungsoo wanted to protest, but since Junmyeon was the one who said it, he had to keep it for a short while until he gained a momentum to do so.

Lay nodded once. " _Something_ happened last night between Baekhyun and Minseok-hyung."

Sehun choked and everyone looked like they just saw a ghost.

"Say _what_?" Jongin raised a brow, totally not getting the grasp of the bomb that had just been dropped.

 

* * *

 

Jongdae was calming himself down. He would want to laugh loudly for a minute and then feel bad for his brothers for a second. He was in between, and he had to keep it cool.

"Baek?" Chen knocked at the door, leaning his ear against the wood, trying to hear any sign of life from the other side. There was a faint sound of the rustling of the covers and Chen couldn't help but to smile.

"Don't be a baby and come on out." His knocks grew stronger, getting annoyed with each passing second.

From the other side of the door was Byun Baekhyun, covered with white blankets from head to toe. He did not want to come out anymore because of the shame. What if they really did something that night? He and Minseok were heavily drunk last night and inevitably, they both didn't know what events could have occurred. He wanted to think that none, but since he always slept naked, chances were slim.

Perhaps, they were all just making this issue such a big fuss, even if they could always laugh it off and let it pass like a normal day. Whether or not, nothing would change between them, right?

However, though. No matter how much he tired to shake it off, his heart kind of... beated faster.

Groaning with annoyance with how his mind processed things, Baekhyun just decided to stand up and open the door, his face crumpled and hair sticking out from all direction.

As soon as the door was opened, Baekhyun was welcomed with a snicker, Jongdae's face wanting him to break something. Surely, Chen got the message, hence he continued.

Baek furrowed his brows, his mouth pouted like a little puppy as his eyes were either glaring or rolling. “ _What_?” He asked the smug-looking Jongdae, whining.

Chen flashed his eye smile, as if trying to make Baekhyun comfortable, which wouldn't work in any way and it never did.

Baek would just scoff as he made sure that nobody was eavesdropping or whatnot. He couldn't afford to be embarrassed once again. “If you came here just to tease me, the door is open.” Baekhyun huffed and glared, stomping a foot.

Jongdae’s bright smile didn't falter and it annoyed Baekhyun. It was as if, he could read him and he knew everything about him. It wasn't good, so Baek grabbed Chen’s arm and tugged him out of his room.

“Ahh, no. I won't tease you or anything.” Jongdae nodded once and pulled himself back from Baekhyun’s grasp.

Baek eyed Chen carefully. His smile wasn't malicious in anyway, but he couldn't pinpoint the element that made it uncomfortable. Jongdae's ridiculous haircut? Baekhyun shook the thought.

“Go on, then. I don't have the entire day.” He sat on his bedside and turned his head away from Chen. He heard him chuckle a little, and Baekhyun didn't remember telling a joke.

“Baekhyun,” Chen sat on the chair he just pulled from the computer set, as he tried to make Baek look at him. It didn't fail, Baek was too attentive when his name was being called, so he raised his head slightly.

“Don't you remember anything?” Jongdae asked rather softly.

_Of_ _course_ he didn't remember a thing. Baekhyun exploded into saying random phrases, the most prominent among were “How” and “Why”. He settled into saying, “I wouldn't react like that if I do!”

Chen flashed a smirk which gone unnoticed by his brother. “Why are you so defensive if you really didn't do anything?” He crossed his arms and raised a brow.

That was right, but Baekhyun couldn't afford losing like that. “I-It’s just…” Baek's expression quickly turned down from his recent assertive look. “... I doubt myself.” He bit his bottom lip and smacked himself internally. He couldn't believe that those words really came from his mouth and covered it immediately.

That was the time Chen’s expression also changed. His brows were furrowed and his smile turned into a gape. “Wh- _What_? What do you mean?”

_It's_ _over_. _I'm_ _so_ _done_. “Nevermind. Don't let me out of this room ever again.” Baek buried his face on his pillow and went unmoving.

Jongdae composed himself and shook his head. “Hey, don't be like that. If you act like this, we'll only get suspicious of you.” Chen said, looking at him almost pitifully, as Baek imagined him to.

“Minseok-hyung must be mad at me.” Baekhyun mumbled, letting out an audible sigh.

Jongdae growled lowly, indicating that he was slowly losing his patience. “Stand up there. We still have a practice later. Don't let the managers see you like this.” He pushed Baekhyun’s leg, trying to stir him.

Baekhyun let out a whine, until an idea came into him. He raised his head and turned to Chen, his eyes wide. “Tell me, Jongdae; did you see us somehow last night?”

Chen looked dumbfounded, as he squinted his eyes. “What? After dinner, yes. I brought Umin-hyung in his room. Yixing-hyung was the one who carried you to your room. Both of you were really drunk.”

“Like, _how_ drunk?” Baekhyun tilted his head.

Jongdae pursed his lips and nodded once. “ _Really_ drunk.”

Baek let out a whiny huff, as he sat upright. He then turned to Chen with a brighter pair of eyes. “Yo, Jongdae-ah.”

Chen looked at Baek rather uneasily. He felt like something was gonna come out form his brother’s mouth that he'd soon regret. “Yeah?”

_Punch_ _me_ , _am_ _I_ _dreaming_? “N-nothing. Forget it.” Baekhyun shook his head and frowned.

Now it got Jongdae even more curious. “What is it?”

“It's nothing.”

Chen stared blankly at Baekhyun, unamused. “Don't leave me hanging like that. Tell me.” Baekhyun sighed.

“It's just a thought that popped out of my mind. It's nonsense.”

Jongdae lowered his head. Baek could almost hear a growl.

“Fine, _fine_ , **_fine_**! I just thought that I regret not remembering Minseok-hyung’s-” Baek stopped at that point, his eyes narrowing.

Chen was at the edge of his seat. Only if he could pull off the words from Baek, he'd done it already. “ _What_?!”

“His _face_!” Baekhyun yelled. “His _face_ , I tell you! There, I said it!” He pouted, stomping his feet on the floor.

Jongdae’s mouth twitched. “Byun Baekhyun, what the actual heck?”

“Don't you ever think other things, okay! I know he looks… _cute_ when he's drunk but even that I don't remember! So how would I ever remember something beyond that!” Baekhyun narrowed his eyes, blurting out the words he badly wanted to say.

Chen took three seconds to reevaluate his own thoughts. He blinked and squinted his eyes. “Oookay, Baekhyun. You're really creeping me out. No offense”. He raised his hands and shook his head, his eyes particularly scanning Baekhyun’s.

Baek rolled his eyes and let out a huff. “I'm _not_ a pervert, you sick of a friend! How am I supposed to lay a finger on him when he clearly shows he hates me! I'm not that shameless”. He crossed his arms and raised his head, a hint of pink appearing on his cheeks. He didn't know how to approach this kind of turmoil and by now, Chen would think of him as some kind of weirdo or even a pervert.

Jongdae choked on his own saliva, as he bursted into a fit of laughter.

Baekhyun stared at Chen, his face twisted with mixed annoyance and confusion. After a few seconds when Jongdae had recovered, he turned to Baek and suppressed a giggle. “Yah. No one's telling you that and how do you know hyung hates you? What's the significance of _that_ with whatever could have happened last night?”

Baekhyun gulped. He was drove to his edge and he seriously had no way out. He wished that the ground would just swallow him whole right that moment and disappear.

“Are you not telling me or rather _us_ , something?” Jongdae’s annoying smirk sent Baek shivers into his spine. It was like as if Chen was dropping that bomb he didn't want to drop. Baek had to get away as soon as possible or else he'd die on that spot. Wait, that's actually a good idea.

“Kim Jongdae, I would honestly hate you to hell and back if you are having some other thoughts”. Baekhyun tried to sound threatening. He somehow did, at least in his ears.

Chen just sat up straighter, crossing his arms. “Am I?” He smirked.

Baekhyun glared and growled. He tried _really_ hard to be intimidating, but Jongdae let out a short chuckle instead. His pride was hurt. “Jongdae…” Baek said lowly, as if begging.

Jongdae stood up and placed a hand on Baek’s shoulder, smiling a bit. “I already know, Baekhyun-ah. Don't hide your feelings anymore.”

With that puzzling remark that left Baek dumbfounded, Chen headed the door, a smile plastered on his face. “Let's go out, now. We still have to pack up for the flight.” He glanced at Baekhyun.

Baek felt like Chen knew something and it seriously boggled his mind. He wanted to know what or he'd go crazy. He was already in such a confusion already.

Standing up from the bed, Baekhyun held Chen’s wrist, stopping him. “You know something, do you?” He asked him seriously.

Jongdae just stared with that smile. “Hmmhm.” He hummed, nodding softly.

“Then _tell_ me!” Baekhyun shook his hand once, eager to know whatever was it Chen was hiding from him.

“You two kissed."

" We did _what_?!”

 

* * *

 


	2. That Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun cares. Minseok doesn't.

“They did _what?!”_ Everyone in the living room exclaimed except the storyteller, Yixing.

The Chinese member nodded slowly, almost not minding the expressions of his co-members. “Shouldn't you all know it by now?” He asked them, shoulders lifting up once.

“What should we know?” Sehun was just as puzzled as the rest.

“I'm frequently in China, you guys are always seeing each other. You should have observed how close Umin-hyung and Baekhyun-ah are.”

Suho pursed his lips. “Yeah, _they're_ close but we'd never thought that they are… you know.” Junmyeon chuckled awkwardly. “ _That_ close.” 

“They're close, alright.” Kyungsoo muttered.

“What do you mean?” Chanyeol turned to Kyungsoo, a brow raised in genuine curiosity.

Kyungsoo straightened up a bit, raising his head. “Lately, Baekhyun had been acting so weird around Minseok-hyung that he'd ask what's his favorite book when we all know Baekhyun _never_ reads. He goes doing whatever hyung likes to do as well. It's bugging me.”

“Oh, I have a story.” All eyes turned to Chanyeol. “When Baekhyunnie and I were playing Battlegrounds, he changed his username to 'Minseokie’. I asked him why and he just said that it was hyung’s day. That wasn't March 26th, though”. Chanyeol shrugged.

Sehun raised his hand, gathering all his hyungs’ attentions. “One day when the three of us were sharing a car, Minseok-hyung went in first and I followed. Suddenly, Baekhyun-hyung grabbed me by the arm and insisted that he should sit beside Minseok-hyung. So I did. Baekhyun-hyung just annoyed him and ended up sleeping on Minseok-hyung’s shoulder.” The maknae nodded and raised both of his eyebrows.

The reactions from the present members were a bit indifferent. Junmyeon decided to speak up first.

“We know Baekhyun is clingy. Perhaps, these are all…"

“I don't think so.” Yixing cut off. “I couldn't know about what's going on their minds but I'm telling you all; there is something.”

The words Lay spoke off were left lingering in the air that the members could almost hear echoing in their minds simultaneously. They didn't want to judge their co-members but they couldn't also hide the fact that Yixing might be right.

“What something?”

As if they all saw a ghost, the members snapped their heads to the direction of the origin of the voice. It was from none other that their eldest hyung, who was holding his intense stare at each of them, especially Lay.

Yixing wasn't faltered as he just stared back. “Nothing, hyung.” He managed to say.

Minseok raised a questioning eyebrow, totally not buying the excuse.

“It's nothing to worry about, hyung.” Junmyeon forced a smile and prompted the rest to do the same. It wasn't convincing, but Minseok just sighed and gave up.

“You all get ready. You know we have a flight after two hours.” Minseok almost sounded annoyed, but he _tried_ to be calm, despite feeling uneasy. He also had a migraine to deal with and stress was at the least.

The members nodded and scattered about, going into their rooms. Minseok felt like this day would really be a long one and he was tired already.

 

\---------

 

As the entire EXO were in the airport, sea of fans welcomed them as always, with cameras flashing almost at every millisecond. Baekhyun lowered the tip of his cap, as the lights were far too bright for his liking. He was still feeling the tint of hangover and he probably looked tired and sleepy. He only hoped that the fans wouldn't notice or worry about it. They tend to overreact.

As he took the path across Incheon Airport led by their guards, his eyes would frequently land on Minseok’s back. He would sometimes see the side of his face, but he was too hidden for him to see his hyung clearly. After what Jongdae said, he couldn't face his hyung. He couldn't even bear the thought of having a short eye contact with him.

Baekhyun's heart thumped loudly when it was time for Minseok to take off his mask. With his lips bare, Baek couldn't hide his obvious reaction to it, as he stepped back and bumped at Jongin. “Oof, sorry, Kai. Missed a step,” he laughed it off, hoping that Jongin would ignore.

“Are you okay, hyung?” Kai whispered, as it was Baek’s turn to take off his mask.

“Yeah, don't worry”. Baek threw a short glance at Kai and cracked a smile, hoping that Jongin would let it off. Thankfully, he did as they all passed the security.

Baekhyun didn't try to scan the crowd for Minseok again. As they walked towards the plane, he only hoped that they weren't seatmates or Baek would just jump off of the plane.

Fortunately, his seatmate was Junmyeon and Minseok’s was Chanyeol. However, Baekhyun’s seat was only a meter far from Minseok’s and the only thing that separated them was the alleyway. By now, Baek had planned to sleep all throughout the trip. He was far too stressed on thinking about what happened last night. He was also seriously wishing that his hyung didn't remember anything about it so they could live in peace.

Everyone was quiet during the trip. It was usually like that because it was their only time to take a good rest. Baekhyun would usually walk around and play with the others but he was not in the mood for that. Junmyeon would have noticed immediately and Baek had to feign sleep again. 

“Baekhyun, are you alright?” Junmyeon softly asked.

Baek wouldn't respond so that Suho would think he was asleep, which somehow worked.

After a few minutes of silence, Baek heard Chanyeol’s noticeable footsteps clanking around, as if he was in a hurry. He faintly opened his eyes and saw Chanyeol talking to their manager. He closed his eyes when he came back to his seat.

“Why?” He heard Junmyeon ask.

“Minseok-hyung’s headache.” Chanyeol replied.

Baekhyun subtly opened his eyes to take a look at his hyung, who just gulped water. He saw him mouthed 'thank you’ to Chanyeol and went back leaning on his seat, his forehead wrinkled.

Baekhyun was seriously worried and he wanted to ask just that but he was far too embarrassed. Knowing himself, he'd just be flushed and stutter.

“Hyung, are you feeling okay?” Suho asked and Baekhyun could not thank him enough for that.

“Mhmhm. I'll be fine.” Minseok muttered and the answer wasn't enough to please any of them. Baekhyun couldn't take it, as he opened his eyes.

“You sure? You look pale.” Chanyeol visibly flinched by Baekhyun’s sudden remark.

“Shh.” Minseok furrowed his brows and adjusted his position. “I need silence. Please.”

Baekhyun pursed his lips, as he leaned on his seat, still looking at his hyung worriedly.

“I thought you were asleep.” Junmyeon said from his side, as Baek shushed him. 

“Silence, hyung.”

 

\----------

 

They finally reached their destination, as Baekhyun inhaled the fresh foreign air. As usual, people were flocking around them as they were led to their vehicles. After a few minutes, they reached their hotel and were told to prepare for the concert rehearsals. They had some time for rest, though and some time for eating. It wasn't long, but surely, it was enough for their busy schedule.

Baekhyun hadn't heard from the other members, so he'd go to their rooms to check on them. Beside his room was Sehun’s room, which was also beside Minseok’s. He decided to go to Sehun’s room first, since he would also know their hyung’s condition as he was in the same car. 

Knocking on Sehun’s door, Baekhyun kept looking at the other room rather uneasily. He was worried. Minseok’s headaches were usually the worst and his weakness. Minseok was rarely sick, but when he did, it was always about his head.

After a few seconds, Sehun opened the door for him. “Have you seen Minseok-hyung?”

“Yes, a while ago and I believe he's on the other room.” Sehun answered plainly.

“Yeah, I know. I meant, is he okay?” Baekhyun asked, tilting his head a bit which had been his habit.

Sehun trailed off for a while. “He's not saying how he really feels but I know he's not.”

Both of them sighed at the same time, as if they were used to their hyung’s behavior.

“Someday we'd just find him passing out. Seriously, he's too stubborn.” Baekhyun furrowed his brows as he let out another sigh.

“Yeah”.

The neighboring door opened gently, as Minseok came out from it. Baekhyun didn't know if he should climb the ceiling or cling to Sehun. He just screeched and heaved, with Sehun staring at him with disbelief.

Minseok didn't seem to notice the two as he continued to walk through the hallways.

“Where's he going?” Sehun voiced both of their questions.

Baekhyun eyed him suspiciously, as he and Sehun decided to just leave him alone or they'd get a good scolding. It was never a good idea to annoy Minseok when he had headaches. He turns into a really scary hyung they didn't want to deal with.

 

\---------

 

The concert finally started as Minseok was visibly keeping his distance from the members. He didn't want to worry them, nor burden them. He just decided to keep it himself and endure until the performance was over. At least he hoped that he could.

Minseok was known to have a high alcohol tolerance. That was indeed the truth, but his hangover was also the worst. He didn't have the time to eat the foods that were supposed to ail it and all he had were pain relievers. However, it wasn't just a hangover now. It was his migraine attacking yet again and this was the worst this year. It was affecting his performance and he hated that. However, he couldn't pass the concert, or else it would be a great bother to the group, so he really had no choice.

As he performed, everything was still fine. He could still do the moves with energy and precision, despite the lightings that were making it worse. He'd just close his eyes frequently and hoped that he won't bump into anyone and ruin their performance.

Thankfully, no one among the members were bothering him. He knew that they were all looking at him whenever they were at the backstage, but he'd throw them glares to keep distance. A few more hours, he could do this.

The first encore started and Minseok could feel his hands trembling already. He still tried to pull off a smile, he didn't want to disappoint the fans. He had to hide his pain and show an okay version of him.

Minseok quickly passed the mic onto Baekhyun and didn't say anything more aside his greeting and introduction. He could feel the fans’ disappointment but he couldn't help it. The camera was focused on him and he could twist in pain anytime. He didn't want them to see that.

After a few exchange of words, the second half of the concert was performed. His moves were getting even more sluggish and Jongin would constantly tap his toe against his to get his attention. Minseok would just nod and go on.

During the short break, Baekhyun approached him. Minseok didn't have the strength to look at him in the eyes as he just bowed and bear the pain.

“Hyung, you can just rest and let us take care of the rest. It's almost over anyway. Please,” Baekhyun tugged his shirt, as Junmyeon approached them.

“Hyung, I don't think you can do it. Take a break now.” Suho calmly said, putting a hand on his back, which he harshly shook off.

“No, I can…” He shut his eyes tightly. “...I can do this. Just a little longer.”

“But hyung-”

“Baekhyun, please. I have to do this. Eries are waiting.” Minseok winced faintly.

Junmyeon and Baekhyun took their steps back with that.

The concert resumed and they all continued with the performance. The portion required a lot of energy but Minseok had nothing left. Everything was just a blur in his eyes all of a sudden. The music was only some kind of noise for him and the screams were almost muffled. He'd reached his limit.

Baekhyun was always looking at where Minseok was. His energy was obviously not there, he was just bouncing relentlessly and almost pointlessly, even if it wasn't the time to. It was his hyung’s part to sing after him, but instead of his voice, they heard the ominous mic drop and the collective gasps of the audience.

The members stopped singing, as the music was abruptly cut short. Baekhyun turned back to where Minseok was and there they saw him, losing his balance as his eyes rolled at the back of his head before crashing to the stage. They simultaneously ran towards him, with Baekhyun being the fastest to reach him.

The lights were turned off as the audience sounded like they were crying. Some were screaming frantically until it ended up into a collection of various noise.

The emergency medical team appeared shortly and brought Minseok. Baekhyun was on the verge of crying once he heard Jongin’s and Chanyeol’s sniffings.

“I knew this would happen.” Jongin muttered.

Baekhyun just stared blankly, until they were told to go backstage for the staff to explain the situation.

The members sat quietly in the waiting room, as if everyone had the same thought running in their minds.

“This is stupid.” Baekhyun slammed his arm on the table as he stood up, his eyes sharp. “We told him to stop. We told him to just say it if there was something wrong and yet, he pushed himself like this.” Baekhyun rolled his eyes and paced back and forth.

“I can't just _wait_ here.” Baekhyun headed to the exit but before he could open the door, he was stopped by Jongdae.

“Think about Minseok-hyung’s feelings, Baekhyun. He wants to perform. He _has_ to, it's what he wants.”

Baekhyun clicked his tongue. “Ah, so sacrificing yourself to the brink of death is a good idea because he _wants_ to.” He pulled out from Chen’s grip and frowned deeply. “Nice analyzation. Let's might as well do the same so we can end this as soon as possible.”

“Baekhyun, that's not what we meant.” Suho stood up.

“Then what? What's more into it? Neglect our health and just _die_ on stage?”

Junmyeon sighed. “Understand him. Sympathize. It's wrong of him to hide and be stubborn, but we can't say he did the wrong choice.”

“Passing out like that is the right choice?” Baekhyun let out a sarcastic chuckle.

Yixing stood up and placed a hand on Baek's shoulder. “I know you're worried, but we can't really blame hyung. He did what he thought was right, let's just do better next time.”

Baekhyun raised his glare up to Yixing. “Tell me, am I the only one who's actually worried of Minseok?”

“No.”

“Then why are you all defending his stupid decision!? It's not like he is the only one suffering, all of us! He didn't have to be selfish like this and…” A tear escaping his eye, he would continue, “... hide everything from us.” He bit his bottom lip, as tears started to pool in his eyes.

Yixing tapped his shoulder once. “Just try to understand his part, Baekhyun. I'm sure he has a reason.”

“Whatever that is, it's horridly foolish.” Baek closed his eyes.

A knock was then heard as a voice from the outside told them to once again step on the stage and continue without Minseok. It stung Baek's heart to hear that and he wasn't sure if he could ever face the thousands who were also as worried as he was.

Screams of anticipation welcomed the members again, as they started to chant Minseok’s name. The members tried hard to suppress their emotions and face them.

“We're going to continue even without Minseok-hyung. I hope you all understand.” Suho said into the mic, covering whatever dejection was behind his voice.

The audience expressed their sadness through collective sighs. Baekhyun eyed the nearest people from them and all he could see were their crying faces. He couldn't bear to see it, and he knew he had to say something.

“Worry not, Eri-ya! Minseok-hyung is gonna be fine!” He smiled despite wanting to break down right there. They still had to finish the show.

* * *

 


	3. That Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He fell- and he fell hard.

Right after the concert, the members went to the place where their eldest hyung was. It was the nearest hospital from the venue and Baekhyun felt his gut twitching. When a member was hurt, it was like they were as well. In Minseok’s case, he couldn't even say if he was hurt or not. He would just bear it and Baekhyun despised it. 

 

Running in haste, they reached the assigned room. Baek quickly looked at Minseok, who seemed to be sleeping. A doctor was standing beside him, facing the members. 

 

“How is Minseok-hyung, doctor?” Junmyeon stepped forward, voicing everyone’s concern. 

 

The doctor adjusted the rim of his glasses as he glanced at the sleeping figure behind. Baekhyun felt really down, he just wanted to run and hug him or even take the pain he was feeling. 

 

“The patient just passed out because of over fatigue. He's been given a pain killer for his migraine and he'd soon wake up. You've nothing to worry about, just don't strain him too much.” The doctor nodded. “If you need something, just call me.” He bowed once, as the members said their gratitudes and let him out of the room. As soon as he did, the members flocked the bed, letting out their silent sighs. 

 

“This is all over Naver and the news now.” Suho muttered, as he went towards the window. The members looked at Junmyeon and at each other as they scattered about, claiming their spots.

 

Baekhyun remained beside the bed, looking at Minseok’s sleeping face. He'd seen this multiple times, but somehow, tonight had a different color in it. He could feel that his hyung might be really disappointed to himself and Baekhyun couldn't bear the thought of that. He only hoped that he would wake up not doing what he foresaw him to. 

 

Baekhyun slowly reached out a hand towards his hyung’s cheek, but stopped when his eyes traced his lips. Heart pounding rapidly in his chest, he quickly pulled out and hid his hand, as if preventing himself from touching Minseok.

 

“I'll post something on Instagram for EXO-Ls, hyung.” Chanyeol suddenly suggested, giving off a smile. It relieved Baekhyun that the awkward atmosphere could lighten up a bit, as their attention went to their tallest member.

 

Junmyeon turned to Chanyeol and nodded softly. “Don't let them overreact.”

 

Chanyeol's face was lit up with his phone, as he smiled, teeth gleaming. 

 

“Should we wait until hyung wakes up?” Sehun walked towards the bed, looking intently at Minseok. 

 

Junmyeon uncrossed his arms. “The room is too cramped, Minseok-hyung might feel suffocated.” 

 

“Yeah, let's just wait outside and have a meal, how's that sound?” Jongdae chimed, not forgetting to give them a comforting smile. “We can get some food for Minseok-hyung as well.” 

 

The members looked at each other then at their sleeping hyung and back to Jongdae. 

 

“Alright.” Yixing nodded and headed to the door. “Let's do that.”

 

Before the members gathered to the door, Baekhyun spoke up. “I'll stay here.” He didn't turn his head to look at them as he straightened up. 

 

Junmyeon and Jongdae exchanged looks of certainty, as Chen returned his beam. “Okay. We'll bring two, then.” 

 

The rest of EXO went out of the room, as they made sure that the door was securely closed.

 

Baekhyun let out a sigh he had been keeping for long now. He would constantly look at the clock or at the door, waiting for somebody to come back. He couldn't look back at Minseok, for his creeping fear of carelessly touching him. 

 

Somehow during that night, he felt light, as if a burden was lifted off of his chest. He just could not remember how that happened, but the thought of him and Minseok kissing brought a thousand butterflies in his stomach. He'd smack his head whenever he thought of that, but the harder he suppressed the feelings, the stronger it would come back. 

 

Perhaps, he was just really drunk and still was that he had the guts to even  _ think  _ about that. 

 

“Hnghh…” Baekhyun heard Minseok groaning, and he quickly perked up, turning his head to see him. 

 

“Hyung…?” Baek whispered softly, eyes painted with worry. 

 

Minseok’s eyes slowly fluttered, as Baekhyun’s heart did a backflip. “Hyung,” he once again called, with more confidence realizing that he was waking up.

 

Minseok’s eyes traveled around until they reached Baekhyun’s own, lifting up the latter’s lips into a smile. “Baek.” He said, almost inaudibly, his voice low and cracking.

 

Baekhyun widened his smile. “You okay now?” 

 

Minseok leaned his weight on both of his wrists, propping himself up into a sitting position. Baekhyun helped him up, as he nodded at Baek. “I'm better.” 

 

Baekhyun’s smile faltered as he witnessed the quick change of emotion from his hyung. His eyes were visibly sparkling a while ago but when it reached Baekhyun, the sparkle somehow dulled and was replaced with hollowness. Baekhyun quickly held Minseok’s hand, squeezing it gently. “It's okay.” He tried to make him look at him but to no avail. 

 

The slight twitch from Minseok’s lips was gone unnoticed, as he pulled an obviously forced smile. “I messed up, huh.” He turned to the window. 

 

Baekhyun was internally panicking, but he couldn't show it now. “Minseok-hyung.” He lowered his voice to indicate that he was serious. “It's okay. Your health is the most important here, don't force yourself ever again, you hear?” Baekhyun was still looking at Minseok, eyes focused on his hyung’s. 

 

Minseok didn't seem to be listening, as he let out an empty chuckle, before sighing and finally looking at Baekhyun. It was a progress, nevertheless. 

 

“I'm sorry.”

 

_ That  _ Baekhyun didn't expect. 

 

“Wha- _ what?!” _ Baekhyun's throat felt blocked, as he furrowed his brows in surprise and confusion. “Why are you sorry?” He almost screamed in disbelief. 

 

Minseok just softened his gaze and smiled slightly. “I became a bother to you, the members, the staff, EXO-Ls…” He let out a sigh, as his gaze dropped to his hand. 

 

Baekhyun mirrored Minseok’s soft look a while ago, debating internally if he should hold his hyung's hand or not. “It's okay, Minseok. I…” He decided not to, as he bit his bottom lip. “...I understand.” He would smile, waiting for Minseok’s reaction. 

 

The elder looked at him with soulful eyes, meeting Baekhyun’s own hopeful ones. They said that the eyes are the mirror of the soul. Baekhyun hoped that Minseok could see through his eyes what he wanted to say to him. 

 

A smile appearing slowly on Minseok’s features, he nodded once at Baekhyun, as if he had heard just what he wanted to hear. “Thank you for that. I appreciate.” 

 

Baekhyun’s heart did another set of backflips, as he beamed. He only hoped he didn't look foolish, as he felt like his face would be ripped into two with his smile. 

 

“At first, I wanted to scold you, but I changed my mind. I understand why you could have done that. Maybe if I was in your place, I'd do the same,” he shrugged, as Minseok chuckled. This time, it was more honest. Baekhyun felt even happier. 

 

“Just…” Baekhyun bit the inside of his cheeks. “...don’t go fainting like that again and take a break when you don't feel good.” Baek sounded like the older one in the room, but Minseok didn't seem to care, as he nodded. 

 

“Sorry for worrying you.” Minseok scratched the back of his neck, flashing a sheepish eye smile. 

 

“It's okay, hyung. It's okay.”

 

\---------

 

Camera flashed here and there, as Junmyeon and Jongdae tried to get through the thick crowd, with the help of their bodyguards, of course. They were supposed to be bringing the other members, but finding out about the flock of curious reporters and article writers in the hospital made them rethink and just go in lesser number. However, they didn't expect them to be this many, as Junmyeon clicked his tongue in annoyance. 

 

Jongdae hid his eyes behind the shadows of his hat, as he leaned closer to their leader. “Should we stop and answer some of them?” 

 

Junmyeon looked around, seeing the reporters with their recorders and camera in hand. He frowned. “Are they even genuinely curious about Minseok’s condition or they just want to gain views and attention?” He said bitterly, as he straightened himself up, which prompted the reporters to gather more, as the flashes grew faster. 

 

Jongdae turned to Junmyeon and saw the frustration in his face. He certainly had a point. The media would only want to show what they wanted to be seen to be sensationalized. Nowadays, facts remained as taboos that were constantly hidden. The frustration came into Jongdae as well. 

 

Junmyeon stopped from his tracks, making everyone do the same, as he was flooded with questions and microphones directed to his face. He pulled a smile he seemed to be very used to and Jongdae knew it wasn't real. 

 

“Minseok-hyung is now fine, you have nothing to worry about.” Junmyeon would step forward, but a reporter would block his path. The guards of the hospital and theirs were trying to subside the crowd, but Suho would stop them. 

 

“Why exactly did Xiumin-ssi pass out on stage? Does this mean that he was overworked?” A question came ringing Junmyeon and Jongdae’s ears. 

 

“Ah,” Junmyeon shook his head, keeping his smile on. “Our managers would soon release the official statement. Please wait for it.” He nodded once. 

 

Jongdae was in awe about Suho’s patience and professionalism in answering the questions without putting anyone in trouble. He had no doubts in his capability. 

 

“Was there any negligence between the members and the staff?” 

 

Junmyeon and Jongdae had the same expression painted on their faces. The smile in Suho’s face was gone in an instant, as he promptly looked at the ground. He knew that even if he answered this question, the meaning would be twisted anyway. Jongdae held his wrist and squeezed it, offering a slight gesture of comfort.

 

Now, Junmyeon knew what speculations were running around the internet and the media. He could only clench his fist and tolerate more. 

 

In both of their relief, the crowd was pushed outside, as the two of them ran towards the car prepared outside the establishment. 

 

“You dodged the question greatly, Junmyeon.” Their manager spoke up, who was sitting on the shotgun. Junmyeon just nodded once, staring at the window as the car started. 

 

“Sorry you had to deal with that,” Manager Yongmin added. 

 

“It's nobody’s fault, hyung. It's part of our job.” Suho let out a sigh, as Jongdae looked at him, eyeing him with concern. 

 

“You still have a concert tomorrow. Hold on until we go back to Korea and clear things up.” Their manager said, as Jongdae thought of Minseok.

 

“What about Xiumin-hyung? Will you allow him?” Jongdae asked as he held onto the hem of his shirt. He was genuinely concerned and if he was asked the same question, he would not know what to answer. 

 

“It depends on him. If I have the final say, I'd say no, but with Minseok’s personality,” Yongmin suppressed a chuckle as he smiled. “He's not the type to retreat, you know?” He craned his neck backwards.

 

Junmyeon and Jongdae smiled at that, the same thoughts in their heads. “Yeah…” 

 

Yongmin turned forward. “Hopefully he's totally okay by now so it won't be hard on him.” 

 

Jongdae and Junmyeon nodded in agreement. Since things already happened, all they could do was to face them and continue moving forward. 

 

“I honestly want a Jjajangmyeon right now.” Jongdae muttered as he leaned against the window. 

 

Yongmin chuckled. “I know a place. Let's buy your foods there.”

 

\---------

 

As soon as Jongdae and Junmyeon were back from buying their foods, they called the rest back to Minseok’s room. To their surprise, the lights weren't as dim when they left. In fact, they were bright and they could hear the laughter from Minseok and Baekhyun inside. 

 

All the stress were washed out from Junmyeon as soon as he heard those laughter. Smiling genuinely for the first time after the concert, they turned the knob and entered the room. 

 

“Really, I was being dramatic! You should've seen me, hyung!” Baekhyun exclaimed. 

 

Minseok giggled lightly. “Really? Should I do that again to see your poor acting skills?” 

 

Before Baekhyun could protest and react, the other loud members shook the two with their sudden greeting, showing the plastic bags of dinner to them. 

 

Their eyes instantly lit up, as Junmyeon stepped forward to hand over a bag to Baekhyun. 

 

Baekhyun fumbled the plastic with enthusiasm, as Minseok leaned over him to look. “It smells good!” He looked up at Suho and beamed. 

 

Junmyeon cracked a smile. “It's Jjajangmyeon! We'll eat here before we go back to the hotel and rest up.”

 

The members whined simultaneously after Suho said that. In his surprise, even Minseok joined them. 

 

“Can we just sleep here?” Jongin stepped forward, running a finger around the styrofoam container of the noodles. 

 

“On the floor?!” Sehun gasped dramatically. 

 

Junmyeon chuckled shortly, as he expected both of those remarks by the maknaes. “We still have a performance tomorrow. We have to get all the rest we can, so better sleep comfortably.” 

 

“So, can I just be discharged and go with you?” Junmyeon and the others turned to Minseok, eyeing him with interest.

 

“I mean,” Minseok haunched slightly, feeling the pressure of getting all the attention. “I'm feeling better now, I think I'd be more comfortable there.” He bit his bottom lip ever slightly. 

 

“Are you sure, hyung? We can tell the managers to arrange it.” 

 

Minseok nodded. “I'm certain. I'm suffocating here.” He sounded like whining, and Junmyeon was more than pleased to know that he is totally a lot better now. It's what mattered to him. 

 

Junmyeon widened his smile. “Alright then. Let's eat the noodles first before they get cold.” 

 

The members nodded in agreement, scurrying around to find their spots in the small room. They all opened their containers, until the noise that dominated the room was them, slurping the dark noodles, all of them seemingly like it was the first time they ate it. 

 

“Hyung, does your head still ache?” As usual, it's Baekhyun who broke the silence. Junmyeon turned to them, having the same question in mind. 

 

Minseok paused from eating, as he turned to Baek. “Slightly.” He slurped the batch of noodles dangling in his mouth. When he noticed the change of expression from Baekhyun, he fixed his composure. “It's not bothersome now, I think this will be gone with another sleep.” 

 

The others who paused from eating went back, easing the worry they were feeling. 

 

After a few minutes of almost conceptual set of noise, most of the members had finished their meals. Junmyeon noticed that Minseok was constantly looking at each of his brothers, as if trying to find the right timing to speak. His lips cracking a smile, he set aside his bowl. 

 

“Hyung, I know that you wanna say something.” Junmyeon widened his smile into almost a grin. 

 

Minseok’s eyes widened, eliciting a snicker from Baekhyun who appeared to had been watching him all along. Junmyeon would talk to him later. 

 

“Eh… hm…” Minseok fumbled with the blanket, rolling his eyes to Baekhyun as if asking for help. 

 

“We're all ears,” Kyungsoo assured, as the others nodded in agreement. 

 

Minseok inhaled. “Sorry, everyone.” 

 

Baekhyun's grin dropped into an annoyed frown, rolling his eyes as he let out a groan. 

 

The other members expressed their confusion, as they erupted into set of groans as well. 

 

“You don't have to, hyung!” Chanyeol extended a hand and shook it along with his head. 

 

“Yeah, you weren't a bother, please don't be sorry,” Sehun said. 

 

Minseok’s eyes gleamed with joy, as a smile cracked between his lips. “I know you all are just saying that, please accept my apology.” 

 

The people inside the room were stunned, as some looked at each other. 

 

“Okay.” Junmyeon sighed, as Baekhyun was still frowning deeply at Minseok. “Of course. It's alright, though. We still can fix this.” 

 

“Things are pretty rough online, but with just one push, this will be fine again.” Chanyeol spoke, as if he had read everyone’s concerns as of now. The media would be their biggest problem, but it would be over as quickly as it emerged. 

 

“Just remember that we understand you, hyung,” Yixing half-smiled, his deep dimple showing. 

 

Minseok raised his head to meet Yixing’s soft gaze, as he smiled and nodded. “Thank you.” 

 

\---------

 

As the entire EXO were entering the hotel, they were all eerily silent, aside from Chanyeol's and Kyungsoo's bickerings. Baekhyun would usually join them, but he had a different focus tonight. 

 

Minseok was walking side by side with Sehun, as Baekhyun was seeing. He was glad that their hyung looked a lot better than hours ago. His problem wouldn't end just by feeling okay, though. Tomorrow, the fans would be anticipating them for explanation to why that happened. By now, Baekhyun felt that their Eries were currently under haywire. This thought was probably the one that was plaguing everybody’s minds, especially Minseok himself. 

 

Before they could all enter their quarters, Minseok was called by their head manager. Baekhyun was curious, so he decided to tag along, in which Minseok tried to protest. 

 

“Baekhyun, just go to sleep now and rest. I'm not going anywhere.” Minseok said as calm as he could. 

 

Baekhyun wouldn't falter. “Hyung-nim already agreed. I won't break anything, I swear.” 

 

Minseok pinched the bridge of his nose, as he crinkled it. “Fine.” He threw a look at Baekhyun, as they entered a room. 

 

The atmosphere was suddenly serious after they were told to sit. Their manager was usually giddy around them but if it was business time, not even Baekhyun could put him at ease. 

 

Yongmin started with a sigh, as he clasped his hands. “Xiumin-ssi. You probably know what's the effect of that, don't you?” He raised both of his eyebrows to look at Minseok, who turned to him with a solid but forlorn expression. 

 

“Yes, hyung-nim.” 

 

Baekhyun inched closer to Minseok, just enough for him to feel his warmth. He thought that it might provide him some sort of comfort. 

 

“And you know that the higher ups would scold you all?” 

 

Minseok, as well as Baekhyun, sighed in defeat. 

 

“But it wasn't Minseok-hyung’s fault!” Baekhyun tried to argue, with Minseok elbowing him. He looked at the elder with his face saying 'What?!’ and Minseok just rolled his eyes. 

 

“I know, hyung-nim. They aren't the problem, though. The media is. They're probably feasting over this incident and creating their own facts.” From how it went out from Minseok’s mouth seemed like a bitter venom to him, his face contorting in disgust. 

 

Yongmin sighed, as he leaned on his chair. “The management staff would look like the bad guys here.”

 

“I'm sorry, hyung-nim. I should've known better.” Minseok bowed his head. Baekhyun wanted to say something, but he had to hold his tongue or else he would cause another turmoil.

 

“Let's end it there. It's not entirely your fault that happened. You were in pain but you're in the middle of performing. I don't blame you, Minseok.” Yongmin cracked a smile. 

 

Minseok looked up, as he smiled back. 

 

“I'll deal with the bosses. The official statement has just been released. You now focus on being on top shape for tomorrow, okay?”

 

Minseok nodded, as Baekhyun beamed. 

 

“You all should deal with EXO-Ls.” Yongmin placed a hand on both of Baekhyun and Minseok’s shoulders, squeezing them lightly. 

 

Baekhyun could feel his eyes warming up with the mention of the name. As he turned his head to his hyung, he also saw the same expression. For things like this, they really could only trust on them. 

 

Yongmin stood up and picked up a phone from the table. “Oh, and your mom called. She's worried sick, but I told her you're okay.” He handed the phone to Minseok. “Give her a call.” 

 

Minseok hesitated a moment, as his lips pursed. He then stood up after a short moment and gave their manager a bow which Baekhyun followed before they exited the room. 

 

“I'll just call mom. You go on ahead.” Minseok raised the hand holding his phone, as he cracked a small smile. 

 

Baekhyun wanted to stay with him, but when it comes to family, they really couldn't meddle carelessly. They're indeed a team, but they still had to respect each others’ boundaries. 

 

“Okay, hyung. I'll be waiting in your room. What's it's passcode?” 

 

But that doesn't mean Baekhyun would stop. 

 

Minseok was visibly taken aback, as he swallowed. “Baekhyun are you alright?” He cautiously asked. 

 

Baek gathered a lungful of air and released them afterwards. “Yes, but I still have a question that only you can answer, so please just once, okay?” He leaned towards his hyung, eyelids fluttering rapidly which caused a groan from Minseok. 

 

“Right.” The elder rolled his eyes. “Six-twenty six-zero-three. Don't break anything and sleep on the couch.” He raised a finger as he quickly turned away from Baekhyun and took a step forward. 

 

His irises shaking, Baekhyun's lips curved upwards as he pumped a fist in the air. “Got it, Xiumin-ssi!” Baekhyun spun on his heels and headed straight towards their quarters, a smile plastered on his face. Minseok turned back and saw Baek’s retreating figure, as he couldn't stop himself from smiling, shaking his head at the silliness of his co-member. 

 

From the far side of the hallway, a lone figure stood up in front of Baekhyun's door, as Baek perked up and picked up speed. It was Junmyeon, who turned around to meet Baekhyun. 

 

“Hyung, what brings you here?” Baekhyun casually asked, as he placed a hand inside his pocket. 

 

Junmyeon cracked a half of a smile. “I came to talk.” 

 

“Hmm? Oh, okay. Can we just do it here?” Baekhyun smiled sheepishly. A talk with Junmyeon had always been about serious things, especially that he gave an effort to come at that hour. He had to brace himself. 

 

Junmyeon was wearing his blue overalls, with a pair of white bunny slippers. Baek wanted to comment something about it, but he'd probably just keep it for now or it would backfire at him. 

 

“What's with you and Minseok-hyung?” 

 

That question made Baekhyun's heart jump up to his throat, as he desperately tried to get air, in which Junmyeon slightly panicked at. “S-sorry, are you alright?”

 

Baekhyun held his knees, as he turned up. “Wha-what do you mean?” His eyes shaking, he squinted at Suho, feeling his heart about to explode. 

 

Junmyeon shook his head faintly. “We just heard from Lay about what happened last night… You know?” Suho awkwardly scratched the back of his neck. 

 

_ God, kill me.  _ Baekhyun bit his bottom lip hard, as he closed his eyes, feeling the embarrassment. He couldn't believe that  _ everyone  _ already knew about it. Did that mean that even Minseok knew? If so, why would he agree to let him sleep in his room? Baekhyun's remaining brain cells tried to find any reason or answers to the questions he had. 

 

The younger one giggled uncomfortably. “Heh… So you know.” He looked down at his feet. “I-I didn't mean to do it! I- _ we  _ were drunk, hyung!” Baekhyun protested, his voice cracking. 

 

Junmyeon smiled softly at Baekhyun, as he placed a hand on his shoulder. “You don't have to say it if you're uncomfortable. I just… want to know, as your leader.” 

 

Baek’s face twisted into a cringe, until it turned into a sullen look. “Suho-hyung… I…” 

 

Junmyeon's eyes were full of anticipation.

 

“I think I like Minseok-hyung.”


	4. That Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not easy to confess; unless done in a dream.

“Have you been overworking yourself again? Are you getting enough sleep?” 

 

Minseok contorted his face as his mom’s voice echoed in his ears. He held his phone tight, as his eyes were looking afar. 

 

“Mom, I'm fine. Don't worry, I can take care of myself.” He fidgeted with his sleeve. 

 

His mom sighed from the phone. “Minseok…” Her voice lowered ever slightly. “This is the first time I've heard about this and the speculations from others aren't good. Why haven't you been careful?” 

 

Minseok bit his bottom lip. There she went again, worrying so much on the simplest things. “Sorry, mom.” He leaned his head on the wall. This conversation would take them nowhere, Minseok knew and they would just be going round in circles. 

 

“Is there something wrong? What's bothering you?” His mom changed her tone after a pause, softening her voice. It seemed like she had picked up from Minseok’s lack of enthusiasm in his response. He had to hold back a frustrated sigh. 

 

“I'm okay, I tell you, I am. I'm already an adult, mom. I know what I'm doing. I-” Hesitating, Minseok closed his eyes before uttering, “... I can handle this.” 

 

It took five seconds for the other line to respond, which was a long sigh. “Please rest.” 

 

“I will.” The call ended after that, as Minseok bowed his head slightly. Little things like that stressed his mom out and it seriously worried him. He couldn't afford to make a mistake in public because it would surely reach his mom in a blink. He was normally careful in all his actions and he  _ never  _ made mistakes until now. 

 

Letting out a tired silent sigh, Minseok slid his phone in his pants’ pocket, as he allowed his legs lead him to his room. After a right turn and a few more steps, he found room number 206 and instinctively punched the code and turned the knob. 

 

“Aw, shi-” Jumping in surprise, Minseok squinted his eyes hearing an exclamation from somebody. He remembered that Baekhyun was in his room, and with that, he relaxed his stiffened shoulder.

 

“Baekhyun?” Minseok walked towards the tabletop and found his co-member, his back facing him. He appeared to be doing something, as a thermos was placed on the side. 

 

“Ahhh! What the heck-” Baekhyun flinched in shock, as he turned around, his mouth blabbering nonsense. “Oh, hey. Hyung.” Baekhyun chuckled awkwardly, as he turned back to the table and poured hot water on what appeared to be cup noodles. 

 

Minseok went closer to look at what Baekhyun was doing, his eyebrow raised. “What are you doing?” 

 

“I'm making ramen, genius.” Baekhyun poured water on the other cup. 

 

Minseok squinted his eyes. “I-I mean-” He shook his head. “When I entered the room you were cursing.” He then rolled his eyes to Baekhyun's hands, as the latter pulled his arm ever slightly. 

 

Baek shrugged. “I just dropped a bit hot water on my hand, nothing serious.” He shook it off with a laugh, as he set the thermos aside. 

 

Minseok sat on the chair he pulled, crossing his legs and arms. “You should have just waited for me.” Baekhyun looked like he was just about to argue, but decided not to and settled on pouting. It pulled a gentle smile on Minseok's features, as if he finally felt at ease. 

 

Baekhyun sat on a chair as well, his right index finger anxiously tapping on the surface. “How's your talk with your mom?” After a few minutes of silence, Baek broke it and turned to his hyung.

 

Minseok pursed his lips, as he turned his body towards the cup, placing his hands around it. “The usual. She worries too much.” He blankly looked ahead, where he could see the window. It was closed with curtains and he wished that it wasn't so he could see the outside. 

 

“Oh…” Baekhyun responded. “She's not different with my mom.” He sounded happy which made Minseok perk up and roll his eyes towards him. 

 

“She also worries a lot, but thank goodness I have my hyung to keep her sane.” Baekhyun laughed shortly, and Minseok had to smile at that. He turned his gaze back to the curtains. 

 

The silence was once again born. Minseok could feel Baekhyun fidgeting beside him. He then suddenly stood up from his seat, as Minseok watched him. Baekhyun opened the curtains, revealing a glass window that overlooked the skyline. 

 

Minseok’s eyes popped, as the scenery was revealed before him. He leaned forward from his seat, as a smile slowly crept in from his lips. The night was deep, and despite being in the city, there were a lot of stars dotting the sky. The moon was in crescent and was gleaming brightly. 

 

“Beautiful.” Baekhyun suddenly muttered, which made him turn to him. Their eyes met, both round in surprise before Baekhyun broke the contact and turned to the window.

 

“The night. The night is beautiful.” Baekhyun smiled at the scene outside. 

 

Minseok flashed a smirk, as he indulged his eyes with the view from the outside. Silence ruled the room once more. He then looked at Baekhyun, who seemed to be totally into the view. Minseok had to smile at the sight. It was one of the rare moments that Baek could be seen so peaceful. It's contagious, and Minseok felt more than comfortable. 

 

“So, let's eat the ramen?” Minseok said rhetorically. “It's getting cold.” 

 

Baekhyun craned his neck and walked back to his seat. “Heh, let's enjoy the meal!” He picked up his chopsticks and raised it, beaming. 

 

“Yep. Let's.” Minseok returned the smile and picked up his utensils. 

 

The two started eating their noodles, both of them burying their faces in the cup. They were finished instantly, as Baekhyun let out a satisfied sigh. 

 

“I cooked it good, didn't I?” Baekhyun said, setting the chopsticks on the table. 

 

Minseok let out a snort. “You barely did. You didn't use a stove, it doesn't count.” He stuck his tongue out to tease the younger one, as he gathered the used cups and chopsticks. 

 

“I used something hot, it’s still technically  _ cooking. _ ” Baekhyun argued back, sitting upright before crossing his legs. 

 

After taking care of the trash, Minseok turned to Baekhyun with a plain and unreadable expression. He knew that Baek wasn't here just because he was bored or he wanted to eat ramen. It was of something more, as nobody dared to stay in his room for longer than Baekhyun had. “What is it?” He flicked an eyebrow, crossing his arms. 

 

Baekhyun obviously feigned innocence, as his lips pouted, almost like a puppy. “I can cook.” He said, his voice an octave higher than usual. 

 

Minseok just stiffened his expression. 

 

“Okay,  _ okay. Fine.”  _ The younger guy stood up. “Let's get more comfortable, though?” 

 

Baekhyun suddenly seemed to be avoiding Minseok’s gaze and it bothered the elder slightly. He noticed how awkwardly Baekhyun moved and he wasn't usually like that. Whatever was in the younger’s mind, it must be quite serious. Minseok didn't say anything about it, though. He wanted to make Baekhyun comfortable so there wouldn't be a second night of this. 

 

“So…” Baekhyun started, his eyes locked on the floor. Minseok rolled his eyes in the display. 

 

“Just say it, Baek. I don't bite.” Minseok finally spoke up, looking at the top of Baekhyun's head. 

 

“Well… You see…” Baekhyun raised his head ever slightly, giving Minseok a little view of his eyes. 

 

Minseok felt like this wouldn't be easy for Baekhyun, and he knew right away that he had to reassure him. “I won't judge, Baekhyun-ah. I never did, right?” He continued looking at the younger's eyes, placing a hand on his shoulder. 

 

Baekhyun raised his head, and Minseok wasn't sure if he was seeing things because he thought that Baekhyun was blushing. It must because of the poor lighting. Now he was thinking that his dongsaeng was cute. Not that he wasn't, but it really felt weird. 

 

“Ah… Hyung. You're really making me feel like this.” Baekhyun let out a sigh, as he looked at his hyung almost forlornly. 

 

That pretty much broke Minseok's heart, to see Baekhyun so sad and conflicted. He was literally the  _ light _ and he couldn't bear seeing him dull like that. Especially that he was the reason of it. 

 

“Baekhyun…” He started softly. The younger seemed to relax, as his shoulders drooped and a semblance of a smile appeared. 

 

“Okay. Minseok-hyung,” Baekhyun said, a bit loudly than he intended to. He was still fiddling uncomfortably, and he seemed to be contemplating of the right words he should say. Minseok thought that he had already done everything he could to make him feel at ease, this problem Baekhyun was thinking about might be either scary, embarrassing or both. 

 

“Remember last night?” Baekhyun's eyes gleamed with the dim light of the room, which caught Minseok’s breath. It was maybe because of that or what Baek asked. 

 

_ Last night.  _ Minseok could barely remember anything, but now that the idea was refreshed, he couldn't help himself but feel  _ extremely  _ uncomfortable. He still didn't know  _ what  _ exactly happened and how the heck he turned out in Baekhyun's bed of all places. “Uh…” He stuttered, as he scratched the back of his head. Baekhyun seemed prepared for this, he was just looking at Minseok intently. 

 

“I don't remember that much, though.” Minseok finally said after scrambling words inside his head. Baekhyun didn't falter. 

 

“Well…” The younger traced circles with his toe, his lips trembling ever slightly, as Minseok observed. “Maybe you know that… uhm…”  Baekhyun flushed once more. Minseok was starting to get confused, his eyebrow raising automatically. 

 

“What do I know?” That sounded pretty stupid to Xiumin’s ears, but he couldn't let Baekhyun embrace all the awkwardness alone. 

 

Baekhyun raised his head, cocking it in confusion. “You don't know?” 

 

“What?” 

 

“ _ That.  _ We did  _ that  _ last night.” Baekhyun said rather blankly, catching Minseok off guard. How was he able to talk casually, if they really did something last night? His heart was hammering inside his chest, he gulped and it was suddenly awkward to find Baekhyun in front of him. Unwanted thoughts were already flooding his mind, as he closed his eyes and looked away. 

 

It just couldn't be… He should have felt pain somewhere but there wasn't and-

 

“Hyung, no! Not exactly the other  _ that,  _ but-” Baekhyun groaned, slapping himself with both of his hands. 

 

Minseok sighed, trying to look composed even if he was sweating bullets already. He wanted to approach the situation calmly and rationally, but his mind was blank, he couldn't think properly. 

 

“I'm sorry for puzzling you, Minseok-hyung, but we only  _ kissed.”  _ Baekhyun intentionally highlighted his point, swallowing his lips and pouting in the process. 

 

Minseok was distracted. He was unconsciously touching his bottom lip, looking at nowhere in particular. He wasn't aware how much of a nervous wreck Baekhyun was in front of him, who was a pinch near to losing it. 

 

Did they really  _ kiss _ ? He and Baekhyun? His dongsaeng, co-member and friend? Minseok wanted to be swallowed whole by the ground, or just  _ poof _ right from his seat. He was never put in that situation before, more so to a  _ guy.  _ He didn't know what to feel, or did he ever feel anything at all, as he didn't remember a thing. 

 

Since he was the eldest, Minseok knew that he should be the one who would be responsible of whatever happened. Yes, they were both drunk, but only if Minseok didn't let Baek drink too much to be in that state, perhaps nothing would have happened. As the responsible hyung he was, he composed himself and gathered all his willpower to confront the issue at hand. 

 

“Do you remember us doing that, Baekhyunnie?” The endearment escaped his tongue without him knowing, making Baek perk up. 

 

“Uh. Well… Honestly, no.” Baekhyun smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. 

 

Minseok almost sighed dramatically, but was able to stop himself from doing so. Instead, he just tightened his lips in a thin smile. “Me too. I couldn't remember anything last night. So if somehow you'll recall the memories, just tell me. I'll do the same and let's settle it.” He gave a resigned smile, though looking at his co member firmly. He wanted to get his point across, so there wouldn't be any misunderstanding between them. They were a team, they shouldn't be awkward with each other. 

 

Baekhyun frowned faintly, which wasn't the reaction Minseok expected. The younger seemed even more gloomy. “Okay, hyung. Let's do that.” 

 

\----------

 

_ Dizzy. Everything was fuzzy and Minseok felt like he had to throw up his insides. His brain was clenching inside his skull, as if it was bleeding.  _

 

_ “Hyung, you don't look so good. Let's call it a night.” A soft voice he recognized as Jongdae’s shook him slightly from his stupor.  _

 

_ A groan escaped his lips, and he found himself slumping his head on the table. “I don't want to.” Minseok lazily said, as he reached for another bottle. It was already empty, that was why he wasn't stopped by Jongdae.  _

 

_ “Look at this.” Another voice said. To Minseok’s ears, it was utterly comforting, as if putting him into the most relaxed state he could ever be. It almost had the same effect as his mother's, but it made his heart feel stuffy, unlike his mother's.  _

 

_ Minseok gathered all his power to look up from whose voice it was. He opened his eyes and recognized a face right in front of him. It seemed beautiful, he wanted to touch it. His hand was working its way towards the face and slowly, he was holding Baekhyun’s cheek.  _

 

_ “It looks like a gleaming snowflake, hyung.” Baekhyun spoke, and Minseok didn't remove his hand, instead he looked intently at how his dongsaeng said the words.  _

 

_ “Oh?” Minseok turned his eyes at the thing Baekhyun held; it was a cup with some sort of blue liquid in it. The thing sparkled with the light and as Baekhyun said, it was like gleaming snowflakes.  _

 

_ “Do you like it, hyung?” A chuckle was in between Baekhyun's words and somehow, Minseok felt drawn towards it.  _

 

_ “You?” Minseok pointed a finger at Baekhyun, and he knew he was smirking as he did so. Baekhyun's expression changed like the weather, shock evident within it. Gradually, Baekhyun’s face relaxed and was replaced with a gentle smile. Minseok heard another voice clearing his throat and recognized it as Yixing’s.  _

 

_ “I love the snowflakes, like you.” The words were very clear in Minseok’s ears, as if all his senses came back to him after hearing them. He remained stiff, and he was unsure if the alcohol finally flushed out of his systems.  _

 

_ Speaking of that, all of a sudden, he found himself retching, as his stomach churned. Chairs shuffled around him and everything was blurry once more. A hand was patting his back, and someone prepared a bucket in front of him.  _

 

_ “Looks like I really have to force you to stop, Hyung.” Jongdae said beside him and after he'd heard that, an arm slammed the table.  _

 

_ “Is liking me really makes you feel sick, huh?” That was Baekhyun, Minseok was sure. He wanted to see him, but his body wasn't letting him as he slumped forward. Thankfully, Yixing was there to catch him before he fell on the floor.  _

 

_ “You're so stupid and dumb if you haven't noticed anything.”  _

 

_ Silence. Nobody dared to speak after Baekhyun said all that. Minseok was fully conscious inside, he just couldn't control himself, or perhaps, this was all just a dream. He tried to close his eyes and open it again in hopes that he would wake up, but he was still in Lay’s arms.  _

 

_ He found himself moving. It wasn't because he did it to his body himself, but it just happened. He was not in control of his actions, he was just watching everything happen through his own eyes.  _

 

_ Minseok stood up and came to Baekhyun, placing his hands on his shoulders. “You don't listen to me.” His voice was cracking and his mouth tasted bitter from throwing up a while ago.  _

 

_ Baekhyun just whimpered under his gaze, his face dropped in effect of the alcohol and daze. But then, he could still see the fire from those pair of eyes. What really was happening and why was Minseok feeling trapped inside his own body? Everything felt real, but he couldn't control anything, not even the tight knot in his chest as he looked at Baekhyun.  _

 

_ “You're always pushing me away, you hate me, you'll never like me as much as I like you. It's not gonna happen, I'm a fool for thinking it could be. I'm a nobo-” _

 

_ Baekhyun was shut up, and it took more than a second for Minseok to realize that it was him who did that and how sent Minseok in a frenzy. He was actually  _ kissing  _ Baekhyun and he instigated it. What shook him more was Baek kissed back almost immediately and hungrily. Another thing that sent Minseok to the edge was that he loved it. He loved how their lips tangled and how sweet Baekhyun tasted. It was a mix of wine, strawberry and beer and it made him want more.  _

 

_ Baekhyun clung onto his neck and stood up to match his height. Minseok held his waist and tugged him against himself, relishing with the contact. Minseok knew this was wrong, but it didn't feel so. It was really happening but instead of regret, he felt like it was exactly what he needed. He needed Baekhyun and feeling his touch sent shivers into his spine. This was a dream and he couldn't control it certainly, but he did not want it to end.  _

 

_ “Minseok-hyung.” Baekhyun moaned in his mouth, arousing him more. This was wrong, what he was feeling was irrational but he  _ loved  _ it and he couldn't stop.  _

 

_ “I think I love you.” Baekhyun pulled away, only to mutter those words carefully. Minseok’s heart threatened to jump out from his chest, as he just responded with another kiss, this time it was rougher and sloppy, but he liked it nevertheless.  _

 

_ It was wrong, but it felt so right.  _

 

_ It didn't take long before they were exhausted and basically almost half-naked after they tried to explore each other. The scene was clearer now to Minseok, as he could see Baekhyun's disheveled hair. His eyes were half-closed, and a smile graced his soft face.  _

 

_ “Jongdae, what the heck happened.”  _

 

_ Yixing’s voice knocked out some sense to Minseok and he was brought to reality...Or so he thought. He still couldn't control his actions and like he had theorized, he was dreaming.  _

 

_ The presence of Jongdae and Yixing pretty much unnerved Minseok. They had witnesses and they were probably weirded out. Minseok's rational self wanted to explain, but however he tried, no voice came out from his throat, instead, he felt nauseous. _

 

_ Suddenly, Baekhyun slumped his weight against him, knocking them both over. Jongdae and Yixing rushed to them.  _

 

_ “I'm confused, Chen-ah. What is this?” Yixing asked and that was when his eyes closed. He couldn't open them, but his body was still awake, as he could still hear voices.  _

 

_ “I'm not sure either, hyung.” Jongdae lifted him up, draping his arms over Chen’s shoulder. Minseok was dragged by Jongdae as his eyes opened slightly.  _

 

_ “Jongdae, do you like me?” The question that came out from Minseok’s lips shook himself, especially Chen.  _

 

_ “You're the best friend I've ever had, hyung. Of course I do.” Chen was saying it carefully, and he was looking at Yixing, who was carrying Baekhyun on his back, for rescue.  _

 

_ Minseok chuckled once. “What about you, Yixing-ah?”  _

 

_ Yixing turned his head, as they walked towards the staircase. “I love you like my real hyung.”  _

 

_ Minseok heard himself chuckle once more, and somehow, he felt stuffy. “Baekhyun says he loves me.” He looked at the floor, as Jongdae paused.  _

 

_ “We all do, hyung.” Jongdae helped him take the first step in the ladder.  _

 

_ “Does he love me like a hyung or a friend too?” The question he asked tied a tight knot in his stomach, and he found a tear escaping his eye.  _

 

_ Jongdae and Yixing stopped as they looked at each other. “I think you should ask him later, hyung.” Jongdae almost whispered.  _

 

_ “Why did he kiss me, then? Why do I get hurt when he doesn't listen to me? Why am I feeling this? It's complicating and it hurts here.” He tapped his chest, as he hung his head.  _

 

_ What he heard from himself made him feel miserable. It was already confusing that he was assessing the situation as a third person, and he was feeling what this Minseok was feeling. It was indeed painful, and for the things he saw, the emotions were raw for him.  _

 

_ “I never thought I could feel this for Baekhyun. This hasn't happened since…” Breath was caught in his throat and he choked with it. He couldn't see the expressions of Yixing and Jongdae and he was unsure how they reacted.  _

 

_ Hadn't happened since  _ he  _ went away. Minseok knew too well what was going to be said next, and he had never told anybody about it. He basically kept everything for himself for the fear that people would see him differently. He'd been judged so many times already, he couldn't afford to let that happen again, so he didn't say anything.  _

 

_ “... since he left.”  _

 

_ Short gasps pierced through his ears, as he begged whoever had the control over dreams to look up. He didn't want to say anything more, he was in too much of a mess already.  _

 

_ “I thought I've gotten over this weird stuff but I guess…” Finally, Minseok raised his head and met Yixing’s gaze. He laughed bitterly and loud enough to stir Baekhyun in his sleep.  _

 

_ “I guess I'm really a freak.” If Minseok had a control over everything, he was pretty sure he'd broken down into tears already. He didn't have the courage to say anything if he was conscious of everything and in this dream, the luggage inside his heart was revealed and it felt even more real. By now, Minseok wanted this to remain as a dream. There was no way he could deal with this when he was awake.  _

 

_ “Hyung, what are you saying? You're not a freak, you'll never be-”  _

 

_ “I liked Luhan, Jongdae. He knew, but he ignored and pretended it didn't happen.”  _

 

_ Minseok gasped, but his body didn't. No way, he couldn't say that, he  _ shouldn't  _ and he wanted to wake up from this dream. This was already too much and he didn't want to hear anything from himself anymore. This was more of a torture already.  _

 

_ “I can't let myself like Baekhyun the same way I did with him, I'll be a fool again.” He heard another hollow chuckle from him. He wanted to unsee, he wanted to close his eyes. He wanted to be anywhere but here.  _

 

_ “Hyung, I think you just need to sleep. Let's go now.” Jongdae sounded panicked. Anyone would be, Minseok thought.  _

 

_ “Help me make Baekhyun unlike me.” Minseok turned to Jongdae and he saw a reaction he couldn't fathom. Was Chen disgusted of what he just heard? Perhaps he was just surprised and was trying to let everything sink in. Nevertheless, it just made Minseok felt heavier.  _

 

_ “Let's go.” Jongdae just continued to assist him up, Yixing with Baekhyun ahead of them.  _

 

_ “Jongdae, please help-” Minseok untangled Jongdae’s hold of him and being drunk, he quickly lost his balance and fell over.  _

 

_ “Minseok-hyung!” Jongdae responded immediately, catching him before he rolled on the staircase. His hip felt sore, but the pain was nothing compared to what he was feeling emotionally.  _

 

_ “What happened?!” In a split second, Yixing was beside them, as Jongdae now carried Minseok on his back.  _

 

_ “He let go of me.” Jongdae said with a faint click of his tongue. Minseok had closed his eyes by that time and he was slightly thankful he finally did. At least he wouldn't see Yixing’s and Jongdae's disappointed looks.  _

 

_ “I'll bring Baekhyun now inside.” Yixing’s footsteps dragged and Minseok guessed that he might be finding Baek heavy. For once, he felt lighthearted. _

 

_ Jongdae opened a room which Minseok assumed as his. He was laid down and he found himself seeking for the pillows and covers for comfort. Jongdae sighed but he didn't leave the room yet.  _

 

_ “Good night, hyung.”  _

 

_ Minseok felt Jongdae leave his room and shut his door tightly. Now that was more like it. Perhaps, sleeping in a dream would wake him up in real life. He cherished the thought, but it was quickly shattered when he found himself standing up. _

 

_ Where was he going? He wanted to go back to his bed where it was comfortable and probably would make him escape, but to no avail. He even opened the door and walked somewhere, until he reached another door. He couldn't see anything, his eyes were closed and he wanted to curse himself now.  _

 

_ His hand twisted a knob and entered there. His body instinctively found a bed and laid there. Finally, he was comfortable until his blood ran cold.  _

 

_ He felt another body pressed against him. An arm also wrapped around his torso. He thought this was extremely weird, but the body was giving off so much warmth, he felt relaxed until everything turned black.  _

 

_________


End file.
